DystopicMatador
=>Introduction Your name is ALTORO CASORE, and you're so tired. Tired of what you ask? RUNNING! You've been running for days to try to reach the Alternian border to escape from the civil unrest that's been brewing in South Alternia. Now you're running to try to get somewhere that isn't being torn to pieces by riots with your lusus, SATYR-DAD. You and Satyr-dad crossed not too long ago, and now that you've crossed, you're currently staying with a kind individual who took you both in. He's a very friendly person from what you've seen. =>Examine Interests Why don't we examine your interests? You've got a lot, but the biggest of which is most definitely HAND TO HAND COMBAT. You don't have a legitimate reason for why you like it so much, but you just do. You think it has to do something with the fact that Satyr-dad is always training you to be ready for any fight, weapons or no, but you don't think that's completely it. You think it's because of the rush you get when you're fighting with someone, with no weapons or cheap gimmicks for either of you to use. Only raw, unbridled power, strength and domination. Only then do you learn who is capable in all situations. After that, you also enjoy MAKING CLOCKWORK ITEMS. Anything that can be wound up, or things of that nature you're all over. However, you're still improving your skills so it's VERY CHALLENGING sometimes. But you'll get to your proper level, rest assured. Your next interest is PRACTICING WITH YOUR RAPIER, the deadly "AUTUMN ROSE". The sword starts off as a green stem, then as it gets to the hilt, it blooms into an orange rose, and the cross guards are two brutally long thorns. From the middle of the blooming flower emerges the blade, which is another thorn only much more dangerous. You always feel so elegant whenever you practice with it, and find yourself dancing and slashing to some unheard music. Your last interest is your favorite, WORKING OUT. You don't build robots and fight them like another insane blue blood, but instead you had built a gauntlet for yourself to run and push yourself to your physical limits. You're now at the top of your game and you feel great, plus you're always confident about yourself now too. You don't like to pressure people into running the gauntlet with you because you understand that not everyone wants to work out as hard as you do. Your screen name is ☀DystopicMatador y No puedes esperar para hacer nuevos amigos. => Examine Respiteblock Well, you don't have ''a respiteblock anymore since you fled from your bull-fighter-arena hive in South Alternia. But it was full of neat little knick knacks of your Ancestor, El MATADOR. Your collection of his stuff range from his Matador cape to his weapon, which he left you, the "Autumn Rose", and a clockwork bull he made for you. Besides that, you also had a metric SHIT TON OF YARN for making crochet bracelets for friends. Sometimes you also like to write soothing poetry, but you keep this to yourself for fear of being made fun of. You also had a husktop that you built entirely out of clockwork, and is to date the most complex thing you've made. It runs like a dream though! You had the common sense to store all of these items in your Cog Puzzle Fetch Modus so you still have them. => '''Personality' Altoro is a very friendly person and makes friends easily. He is from the Alternian equivalent of Mexico "South Alternia" and as such, only speaks Spanish. He is in the process of teaching himself English however, and is working hard on that. He gets very frustrated whenever he cannot find the right words to say, or is just confused about something in general. Altoro is also a very organized person and strives to have everything in proper places, and in harmony. So if anything is out of place he gets very frustrated for a long period of time, or until someone calms him down. Occasionally, Altoro will have nightmares and will wake up screaming in the dead of night. The event in the dream is usually always the same: Him dying in the bullfighting ring, or dying in gruesome ways. => Reason For Being In Alternia Altoro and his Lusus, Satyr-dad have run away from Southern Alternia in hopes to escape the civil unrest that is brewing there. No one even knew that there was anything in South Alternia besides desert, so this is very stunning news to anyone that meets Altoro. => Examine Powers You're very strong, but besides that you have no powers. Well, unless you count being able to tell someone's emotions by looking into their eyes a power, but you just call it being observant. => Greet Lusus Satyr-dad? Oh, he's just an old goat man, nothing special. Kinda gets on your nerves with his constant sarcasm and making fun of you though. But he's very loving behind all that, so that's all that matters. => Dancestor Mitoro Casore is the 9 sweep old Dancestor of Altoro Casore. He is most often seen as being a caring individual who puts too much faith in people. He trusts people to a fault, and because of this he is usually taken advantage of. When he finally takes a stand though, he throws everything that was done to him back in the aggressor's face 10-fold and with a fury to bring the heavens down. When he first met Altoro he was quiet towards him, but when he started talking to him, Mitoro found that he really enjoyed talking to Altoro. Since then, Mitoro has been asking Altoro things left and right about his hive back in South Alternia. This is because Mitoro was taken away from his homeland and brought to North Alternia by The Condensce to serve as one of her many forms of entertainment. Eventually she grew tired of him and left him to wander the vast expanse of Northern Alternia, alone and with no one to help him. Mitoro is usually a very trusting person, but since he started talking to Altoro, he's learned to be more guarded. The two exchanged stories of their early childhood lives with Satyr-dad, and have also shared stories of relationships. Most of the time, Altoro helps Mitoro to work through past relationship problems, and to come to terms with what problems Mitoro may have. Mitoro sees Altoro as someone who is wise beyond their age, and their mind with it. He has a little difficulty understanding Altoro, but he's started making a translator for his Dancestor. Mitoro is very fond of Altoro, going so far as to protect him when trouble starts while Altoro is sleepwalking (Sleepfloating?) through the dream bubbles. Once Mitoro has had enough however, he guides Altoro back to his room on Prospit. He always carries around a piece of lunar stone as a good luck charm, but he never lets it out of sight. He got it as a gift from Satyr-dad when a meteor shower happened over South Alternia. => Ancestor El Matador- In South Alternia, sapphire blood is an extreme rarity. As such, The Matador was inducted into the regal core known as "Los Toreadores". This outfit of super soldiers is in charge of the protection of South Alternia's Emperor "El Iluminado", and The Matador was chosen by El Iluminado as his personal bodyguard. El Matador would become good friends with El Iluminado and eventually found out from him that South Alternia was descending into unrest. El Iluminado tried his best to hold his country together, but he knew there was no avoiding the conflict, and He then instructed El Matador to take his descendants (Mitoro and Altoro) and send them to North Alternia so they wouldn't have live through it. Unfortunately, El Matador was killed during service to El Iluminado and could only send Mitoro away to North Alternia. Altoro however, was left behind in South Alternia and was cared for by Satyr-dad in El Matador's bull-fighting-ring-hive, protected from public sight but trained in his ancestor's path. Trivia Altoro's first name means "To the bull" which solidifies his ancestor's role as a Matador, and also his caste in South Alternia. Blue bloods from South Alternia grow up to become Matadors in the arena of South Alternia. However, the trainings sessions usually kill them before they are fully mature, so there aren't that many of them. Altoro also tends to bleat like a goat when he gets nervous. Category:Fantroll Category:Blue Blood